


baby steps

by tothemoonjun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jeon Wonwoo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Established Relationship, I'm sorry if it sucks, M/M, Married Couple, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Suicide Attempt, i hope i offend no one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothemoonjun/pseuds/tothemoonjun
Summary: the long awaited baby boy never arrived.the cradle left untouched, the little socks unused...... there was a hole in junhui's heart and wonwoo's world was collapsing before his eyes.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	baby steps

**Author's Note:**

> hello! it's been awhile~ 
> 
> i actually have no intention of writing again because somehow it gave me an anxiety but my attachment to wonhui seem to drag me back kkk. anyway thank you for visiting this story, i rarely write any angst story so idk if it'd be decent enough. i at least wish i don't offend anybody by this fic. and if i do, i deeply apologize and will reflect just please... tell me off nicely.
> 
> i've completed the story so hopefully the chances of me abandoning this fic would seem unlikely (hopefully).
> 
> okay, that's all from me. i really really hope you would enjoy (or not since it's not this story's main point) and give me some feedback. thx xoxo

_i remember how it felt so vividly, the first time he kicked inside my belly. it had given me a bit of nausea but i had loved it still. it had reassured me that he was not just a dream; he existed and healthy and kicking._

_ever since the doctor announced his arrival, my favorite moments had been the ones involving him: shopping for his tiny clothes and toys, watching wonwoo nearly wreck the whole kitchen just to make me a bland food which i don't usually like but was in his liking, talking late at night with wonwoo putting his ear on my stomach because our little one was still so shy. i even like the morning sickness he gave me. i've always thought it was his way to get attention from me and his dad. and i liked how wonwoo became extremely caring every time he went on that. i could feel his love expanding, it's now for the two of us._

_the moment he saw the world for the first time, i knew he'd take after me: his cries were so loud i could even hear it after i lost my conscious. the only one he took from wonwoo was his eyes, even though wonwoo insisted it resembles mine. i had bet the first word he'd say was my name but wonwoo had joked it'd be "silly". i had been furious at wonwoo and did not talk to him for an entire hour until i could not stand it and had him lay next to me while i feed the little one._

_wonwoo had promised once he's a little older we'd go to a picnic at the park, and when he's a little older than that we'd buy him a bicycle and wonwoo would be in charge of teaching him. when he's more older than that, we'd get a skateboard and then i'll be the one teaching._

_and wonwoo, he never broke his promise. we had our picnic and bought the bicycle, little one sprained his ankle when he fell from the bike and had cried. we had to reconsider the skateboard over dinner and decided that when the time comes we'll still buy it._

_ever since he's able to sit and have dinner together with us, i had started to enjoy plain, tasteless food because that's how he likes it and it's a waste of both money and energy to cook so many dishes. wonwoo and seungkwan had teased me so many times. however, wonwoo is actually upset about not able to eat spicy food. i guess our years together had rubbed my taste on him._

_i often look around me: at the job i do until late at night but still so enjoyable, at my husband who is asleep beside me, at my baby boy that clings to his father soundly sleeping, at the entire house that sparked warmth and happiness._

_i close my computer and lightly kiss both of my loved ones._

_it feels like i dreamed a dream i wish never to wake up._

\--

junhui woke up. 

he stared at the ceiling and felt disoriented and strange. 

he began to inspect his surrounding. 

beside him, wonwoo was sleeping. one hand sprawled on top of him protectively. junhui sighed in relief, wonwoo's here.

next, he then tries to feel himself. trying to find any discomfort or even pain. and despite his uneasiness, he felt fine but—

a sudden panic rushed over him when he realized his belly was void.

there was no kicking or any sign of movement. the place where his baby laid was empty.

in his panic, he tossed from under the blanket. ignoring wonwoo's groan, he ran over to the baby's cradle. he almost smiled and cursed himself in relief while taking his way, _how silly_ , he thought, _of course he won't be inside me forever._

but when he stood at the side of the cradle, he still found it to be empty. only an untouched mr. teddy neatly sat upon it. 

his anxiety grown but he told himself not to panic and started to search for the entire house: the kitchen, their study, the garage, bathroom, everywhere. he wanted to find their son's bedroom when he figured he might have one since he turned seven but, oddly, he couldn't find it. it was all so strange: no room left, and he couldn't call out to him because he can't remember his name.

how could he forget his own son's name?

junhui's head spun. he felt the walls crumbled. his heart beat faster and faster and he saw red. without him knowing, a tearful scream was heard. only a second later as he realized it came by his voice.

"junnie? baby?"

wonwoo rushed over to him; his hair was tangled, his voice sore, and there's exhaustion in his eyes as if this had happened before. had been for several times.

"wonwoo!" junhui called desperately, "our son... he's gone, i can't find him!" he began frantically.

"baby, calm down, please," he begged as he tried to emit a comforting pheromone to ease junhui, but his omega's fear and anxiety were so much stronger.

"how can i?! it's our son, wonwoo! he's missing! hurry call the police!" the first tear rolled down from his left eye before he tried to get up to only fall again.

wonwoo wrapped his omega close, unshed tears stuck within him like needles. he whispered, "i'm sorry, junnie. i'm sorry."

"why? why are you sorry? wonwoo, do you know our son's name? i seem to forget..." junhui trailed with a much calmer voice that both relief and terrified wonwoo.

"hey, wonwoo... am i sick?"


End file.
